The Merging Of The Harvest Moons
by Candylover123
Summary: What will happened if one day, all the Harvest Moon games at least the ones i played come together in one land? Chaos? Harmony? Or just some crazy fun? Read to find out! First One-Shot!


Candy: Hi everyone~ This is Candy~

Cutie: *pops right behind Candy* And this is Cutie~

Candy: Well... We shouldn't be.... Writing another story but we are just starting to lose interesting in writing so this is just going to be a fun little short writing.. Something to get my motatvation going! =D

Cutie: Yeah... And we think writing this one will be fun~ So here we go~

Candy: hope ya guys like it! *writes story*

* * *

**Merging of Harvest Moon**

It was a nice sunny day in Waffle Town. The birds chirping happily in the bright, wonderful sky. Akari was outside taking care of her animals and crops.

"Mmm, wow, this is such a great morning!" Akari said to herself, she stretch her arms in the air, "Too bad I have farm work to do... Everyone has a break except me! That is not fair.... Being a farmer stinks~ Why does it have to be a sunny day like this? It is just taunting me~" whined Akari.

Soon the ground started to shake and shiver as the sky turns darker. Akari was scared and hurried to put the animals back in the barn and coops and went back home safely.

"Omg!" Akari screamed, "What am I suppose to do, what am I suppose to do?!" She ran around her house crazily not sure what to do in a time like this. Then she stopped for a second when a thought came in her head, "Oh... My.... Goddess... IS THE WORLD GOING TO END?!?!?!?!?!!" Akari started running around again, panicing, "And I made the world ending since I didn't want such a sunny day! OMG!" Soon the furniture started bouncing around, moving left, right, back, front, up, and down. Akari paniced running around without noticing what was happening she got hitted by her tool chest. She climbed on it and stayed they screaming, like she was in a roller coaster.

_One hour later..._

It finally settles down, and Akari almost fainted from what could possible be the most scariest thing in her life. She got off her tool chest quietly and walked lifeless to the door to see what happened, to see if she was in heaven or something. As she open the door, she saw a mailbox, farmland with crops that was watered already, a barn, a coop, her house, and a river. The place didn't change a bit! But then, she finally noticed something different. There use to be trees next to her crops, but there was just a crack on the ground and another piece of land. She walked over there, curious, seeing what it was about. She looked closely at the ground to notice the land over there had a different type of grass then the one where she was.

"What is going on?!" Akari said.

"I think, valley we lived in combined, combined with your town from that huge weather." a guy with a lab coat on told Akari, "By the way, I am Daryl."

Akari looked right up at Daryl, "What you are talking crazy! How can land move?!"

"Well it was one powerful storm, anything could have happened but that was probably the best bet for this." Daryl informed, "And you still never told me your name yet."

"Um, Akari?" she answered.

"Well, nice to meet you," Daryl said, "Bye." Then he left mumbling to himself.

"What a weird guy..." Akari quietly said to herself. She walked into town to see if anything else happened. She went to Waffle Town and saw that the place was empty, so she tried Town Squares because usually someone is there. As she walked up the stairs up to the square, she noticed everyone was there talking. "Hey, guys!" Akari said waving her hands, runnig over there, "Omg, what happened I saw like lands from different places and this crazy person said it was because out land combined together and I don't know anymore!"

"AKARI~" a guy with a bandana on his head yelled pouncing on her, "You are okay!"

"Stop it, Luke, " a short guy with blond hair said, "You are suffication her."

"But Gill~" Luke whined.

"No buts and let her go." Gill demanded.

"Come on, Luke, let her go now!" Dale, his father, told him.

Luke pouted, "Fine..." and then he let her go.

Akari coughed from Luke's strong grip. "A-Anyways, can someone tell me what happened here?!"

"I think, the guy who told you that our land combined is true." Hamilton said, "I took around and it seemed like it."

"But isn't that impossible?" a little girl named, Chloe, asked.

"Well not anymore," Hamilton answered, "But I have a plan." Everyone looked at Hamilton, curious. "Akari?"

"Yeah?"

"We need you to get this blowhorn and called everyone from the other land over there to come over here, so we get to meet them to see what is up."

"What?!" Akari said, "I already almost got choked to death by Luke and now ya want me to use my lungs to scream?! Plus, Luke has a powerful lungs, and screams better than me!"

"Yeah, but we all know Luke is too dumbfounded to know even how to use a blowhorn!" Mayor Hamilton said.

"Well that is true... She is even having a hard time counting to 10."

"I can count to 10!" Luke interrupted, feeling insulted, "1, 2, 5, 8, 9, 3, 7.... Uh... 22... uh... I give up!"

Akari sighed and grabbed the blowhorn as everyone plugged their ears. Then she screamed with all her might, "EVERYONE GET OUT IN TOWN SQUARES NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS GET OVER HERE NOW!"

It took everyone around 10 minutes to get over there.

"Wow that was fast!" Akari said, surprised.

"That was because we followed that irritation voice." Lumina said annoyed.

"Excuse me?!" Akari said offended.

"Lumina, don't do that to strangers." her aunt told her.

"Sorry."

Soon everyone introduced each others to everyone and, people we very shocked.

"Pop, I don't like thinking there is another Luke clone right in front of me~" the Luke from Waffle Town whined.

"I am not a clone, you are the clone!"

"Nu uh~"

"Uh huh~"

"Pops, tell him!" they both said in a unison.

"Yeah, I kinda agree," Anissa agreed, looking at the 2 Anissa in front of her. Everyone agreed, feeling uncomfortable about this.

"I vote to cook them up and eat them!" Akari suggested.

"Agreed!" everyone from Waffle Town agreed.

"What?!" Everyone else yelled! Before they could run, it was too late. Waffle Town people surrounded them. Everyone was tied upside down on a wooden pole and carried to a fireplace. They were placed over the fire and soon cooked. The people from Waffle Town had a party, and had fun. They met new people and had new food. It was probably the most interesting day.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Candy: Ok that was a bit fun, not as fun as I thought it would be though.

Cutie: And it was kinda stupid too but oh well! We were bored and wanted to write this!

Candy: This was just for our little fun!

Cutie: I hope ya guys had fun reading this because it ws a bit fun writing it!

Candy and Cutie: Bye everyone~ =D


End file.
